


Not In Love

by CaptainGrammar



Category: SGA - Fandom, but i had my own fic in mind when i wrote it, it could literally be for ANY fandom, loosely - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, because that's what i was thinking about when i wrote it, endlessly overly-romantic bullshit, i just went with my stuff, otp?, pair, relationships, this could literally be for any pairing you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGrammar/pseuds/CaptainGrammar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side drabble/free-writing prose, based on my fics (posted and to-be-posted) about Sheppard and an OC. Posted here on the suggestion of a friend who felt it was good enough for the world to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Love

You say you’re not in love but she lights up the room and your life; the sun, burning away the fog and the dark, and twice as warm on your flesh.  
You say you’re not in love but the way her name falls past your lips sounds like a heavenly prayer and music to your ears.  
You say you’re not in love but to hold her hand in yours is to know that finally, someone’s never letting go. She led you from loneliness and hurt and in her arms you found sanctuary and a heart that held nothing but safety.  
When the first kiss felt like an “oh there you are” and every kiss since a wonder-filled counting of blessings, how can you say no?  
Her body’s burned on your brain. You’ve traced her skin, finding paths and trails like a map of your homeland.  
You hold her, lie with her. You knelt between her legs and worshipped at the temple of her body, exhalting God. But you’re not in love.  
You say you’re not in love but your heart disagrees, pounding a timpani in protest at the mere thought of her and the denial.  
You’re not in love but every fact about you betrays you.


End file.
